marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 8
| StoryTitle1 = Ms. Adventures in Babysitting | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = As Spidey battles Dr. Minerva, he sees how Kamala is frozen in shock since she still lacks the experience for this kind of situation. He appeals to her fandom for Carol in order to snap her out of the shock by using the "Slingshot" maneuver he created with Carol. Kamala wants to keep fighting, suggesting they try a "Fastball Special" next, but Spidey tells her that they must focus on retrieving the cocoon. As they approach, one of the thugs complains that he accepted the job because Minerva wasn't an enemy of Spider-Man (since he refuses to take any jobs that involves Spider-Man), but takes advantage of the situation so he can modify his Sonic Scanner into a weapon. Spidey and Kamala try to escape with the cocoon, but Kamala's size makes her an easy target, and as she fights against Minerva the cocoon starts to hatch. Meanwhile, as Cindy Moon ponders on her rent status, she is called to assist Natalie Long at the Fact Channel. Natalie reviews the battle between Silk and Electro and considers making her their "exclusive" just like the Bugle did with Spider-Man, but criticizes Silk's outfit as tacky. Just as Natalie gets a report on two crimes, one being Spidey's battle, Cindy escapes to deal with the other situation, determined to become the Fact Channel's exclusive by making herself a new outfit. The cocoon hatches revealing a seemingly human baby inside, which Kamala takes to keep him safe while Spidey battles Minerva. The henchmen take down Kamala while she keeps the baby safe, but as she confronts them one of the henchmen turns against the rest, showing moral qualms about attacking someone carrying a baby. The henchman takes off his mask so that he won't scare the baby and then joins Spider-Man, who explains that Kamala knows everything about the Kree thanks to her knowledge of Carol Danvers, while the henchman is a local. This prompts Spidey to ask Minerva if she is indeed working for the Kree Empire, since it's rare that she's using local people instead of Kree Soldiers, and Minerva insists that her activities are fully sanctioned by the Kree Empire. Spidey fakes a call to Jarvis in Avengers Tower to ask the Kree if they know about Minerva's activities in order to call her bluff, which succeeds, forcing her her escape the site. At the other robbery site, The Ringer attempts to escape, only to be taken down quickly by Silk, making her first appearance in her new outfit in front of Natalie Long and the cameras of the Fact Channel, saying that it was time for a change. Spidey and Kamala bring the baby to the hospital so he can be taken care of with his parents. Kamala worries since they don't know what powers she might have, but Spider-Man insists that they love her and that will be a good start. He says he has to leave to make an alert at Avengers Tower about Minerva and compliments Kamala, seeing a reflection of his past self when he was a teenage superhero dealing with the double life. He encourages her, saying that she'll do fine, then confronts the henchman, who swears that he was trying to find legit work but nobody wants to hire a man with a criminal record since juvie, only to be stunned when Spidey recognizes him as Clayton Cole, his first rival, formerly known as Clash, which surprised Clayton. Spidey sees that Clayton really wants to go straight and change his life, but no one wants to hire a man with "Supervillain since fifteen" on their resume, so he gives him a card from Parker Industries, claiming that Parker believes in second chances and to tell him he sent him. He takes it and by the next day he is officially hired into Peter's company. Peter reflects that his company now gives him great power and great responsibility to help depower and reform former villains. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Unnamed others Antagonists: * * Minerva's henchmen * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Unnamed others Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******* ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* *** **** Items: * * * * | StoryTitle2 = Edge of Spider-Verse: My Brother's Keeper | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = In Earth-982, in the middle of the burning Parker household, Daemos pins May Parker, Peter Parker's daughter and the hero known as Spider-Girl, while her boyfriend Wes tries to stop him from killing her. Daemos easily throws Wes headfirst into the chimney, seemingly killing him. As May frantically tries to figure out how Daemos found her, Peter, despite his cybernetic leg being damaged, tackles Daemos off of her, snapping that he won't let him eat his daughter. Daemos sneers that he intends not only to eat Mayday, but Peter himself, as well as his infant son Benjy. Peter tells Mary Jane he loves her and to get Mayday and Benjy to safety. Mary Jane shouts at Mayday to get up, telling her looking after Benjy is her greatest responsibility, and turning back into the inferno to try to save Peter. As Mayday exits the burning building, she hears a scream from inside, and she bumps into a portal bringing Spider-UK and Old Man Spider, who introduce themselves to her. Mayday asks for their help to save her family, but Old Man Spider tells that they only found two Spider-Totems in the area: her and her brother. Mayday turns to see Daemos walking through the flaming wreckage of her house, holding her father's drained corpse and mocking her. Old Man Spider apologizes for being too late to help, and as they depart Daemos sneers that he will hunt her and her brother down and devour them eventually. Mayday furiously swears to avenge her loved ones and keep her brother safe, vowing to kill Daemos the next time they meet. As his prey vanishes, Daemos accepts her challenge, stating that the next time they meet she's more than welcome to try. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * * Items: * * * | Solicit = • Step over the EDGE OF SPIDER-VERSE! • MC2 Spider-Girl finds herself and her family under attack from the mysterious forces behind Spider-Verse! • Ms. Marvel gets Spider-Man out of a jam. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Mentions Category:Digital Comic Code included